Fukanou!
by Kitka07
Summary: Nigdy więcej nie piję z Kibą - to było pierwsze, co przyszło do głowy Naruto, kiedy... No właśnie, kiedy co? Jak poradzi sobie z konsekwencjami nieudanego jutsu?
1. Nowa perspektywa

Od razu uprzedzam, że jakiekolwiek picie i jedzenie nie jest wskazane. Podobno. Tak twierdzą moje duchowe siostry.

Ta historia jest trochę nietypowa… no dobra, jest zupełnie pokręcona… ale zapewniam, że pisząc to byłam trzeźwa. Wyszło samo.

A tytuł znaczy 'Niemożliwe'

**I. Nowa perspektywa**

_Nigdy więcej._

To było pierwsze, co przemknęło przez głowę Naruto, kiedy odzyskał świadomość. Oczy miał zamknięte, czuł ból całego ciała, z silnym epicentrum w głowie. Miał ochotę wyć z przejmującego bólu. Zamiast tego zanotował sobie w pamięci:

- _Nigdy więcej nie piję z Kibą. I nie rzucam jutsu po alkoholu i prochach, które przeklęty psiarz wsypał mi do drinka. Jak go dorwę, skopię go za to._

Cóż, mimo że był zły, potrafił częściowo zrozumieć szalony entuzjazm przyjaciela. Jak i pozostałych, którzy uczestniczyli w imprezie. W końcu mieli, szczególnie on, dwa powody do świętowania. Po pierwsze: w końcu zebrał się na odwagę i oświadczył się. Został przyjęty. Jego ukochana Midori zgodziła się zostać jego żoną. Mimo że była od niego starsza o pięć lat, nigdy nie słuchał znajomych, którzy wyrażali swoje wątpliwości odnośnie powodzenia tego związku. Liczyło się dla niego tylko to, że ją kochał, a ona kochała jego.

Drugim powodem była decyzja Tsunade no baachan. Po długiej walce z Radą i odwołaniu się po wsparcie Daimyo Sannince udało się postawić na swoim: oficjalnie wyznaczyła Naruto na swojego następcę. Jego dziecięce marzenie w końcu się ziści. Zostanie Hokage. Tak, jak jego ojciec.

Propos niego... Naruto doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że to właśnie wielki szacunek i podziw do Minato Namikaze był jednym z powodów, dla których Daimyo tak stanowczo poparł kandydaturę jego syna. Nie ważne, jak zdolnym ninja by nie był, jak wiele zrobił dla wioski... bez odpowiednich kontaktów Naruto nie miał co liczyć na tę nominację. Ojciec pomógł mu zza grobu. Mimo swojej złości na niego o to, co mu zrobił, chłopak czuł wdzięczność za tę nieświadomą protekcję, nieświadomą pomoc.

Nic dziwnego, że po usłyszeniu nowin przyjaciele blondyna zorganizowali imprezę w domu Sakury dla uczczenia jego zaręczyn oraz nominacji. A on, ogłupiały ze szczęścia, nie tylko dał się spić i doprawić prochami (to ostatnie nieświadomie), ale na dodatek zgodził się zademonstrować równie pijanym co on przyjaciołom jutsu, które niedawno opanował, a które łączyło w sobie trzy natury chakry. Jednak... coś poszło nie tak. Ostatnie, co pamiętał, to huk, ból głowy i przerażone okrzyki przyjaciół. Potem... była ciemność.

Teraz bolało go wszystko, głowę rozsadzało tępe pulsowanie, było mu niedobrze. Z trudem uniósł powieki, myśląc jednocześnie:

- _Baachan mnie zabije. A przynajmniej wydrze się i... Cholera, co jest?_

Ostatnią myśl wywołało to, co zobaczył. Zamiast spodziewanego widoku białego szpitalnego sufitu czy różowego sklepienia pokoju Sakury zobaczył... splątane gałęzie. Spróbował wstać, jednak okazało się, że jego ciało niekoniecznie ma ochotę go słuchać. Jedyne, co udało mu się osiągnąć, to uniesienie ręki na wysokość oczu. Kiedy to zrobił, wrzasnął głośno. Jego ręka... zmalała.

- Co się dzieje? Halo! Jest tu ktoś? - z chwilą, z którą wypowiedział te słowa na głos, jego przerażenie wzrosło. Doskonale usłyszał bowiem, że wszystkim, co wyszło z jego ust, było dziecięce kwilenie. Znał ten typ płaczu, identycznie zawodził półroczny synek Neji'ego i TenTen. Zanim zdążył się jednak zastanowić nad przyczynami takiego stanu rzeczy, usłyszał czyjeś kroki. Licząc na rychłą pomoc wrzasnął tak głośno, jak tylko potrafił:

- Halo! Haloo! Tutaj, jestem tutaj! Potrzebuję pomocy! Hej!

Mimo, że nie podobało mu się to, że musi wołać o pomoc czy też to, że z jego ust wychodzi jedynie dziecięce zawodzenie, był niesamowicie wdzięczny, kiedy gałęzie rozchyliły się, ukazując twarz Ibiki'ego Morino, którego twarz nie wyrażała więcej niż szok.

- Co, u diabła, robi tutaj to dziecko? - zawołał zdumiony, pochylając się nad Naruto. Ulga blondyna na widok znajomej osoby natychmiast wyparowała, zastąpiona przez zdumienie, ale i wściekłość:

- Dziecko? DZIECKO? Co tu się wyprawia? Żądam odpowiedzi! Kto mnie, cholera, skurczył? Kto śmiał? Jakim prawem? Niech no ja tylko... o cholera! A co, jeśli to przez to spieprzone jutsu? Mogło być tak, że... Hej! Gdzie z łapami? - krzyknął, kiedy poczuł, że Ibiki podnosi go z ziemi.

Naruto mógł znieść wiele, ale miał swoją godność! Poza tym Morino właśnie naruszył jego strefę życiową bez jego zgody! Takie coś groziło uszkodzeniami piątego stopnia... co najmniej. No, chyba że było się Midori. Ona mogła naruszać jego strefę życiową, kiedy tylko chciała. Ale trzymający go w ramionach mężczyzna w niczym nie przypominał jego pięknej narzeczonej, więc powinien trzymać łapy przy sobie! Albo pisać testament!

- No już, maluchu, nie płacz, wszystko będzie dobrze – powiedział Ibiki, chcąc uspokoić kwilące niemowlę w swoich ramionach. W odpowiedzi to zaczęło krzyczeć głośniej i zawzięcie machać rączkami, jakby okazując swoje... oburzenie?

- Cicho siedź, duży! Ja tu myślę! Pracować nie daje, olbrzym jeden! Myślisz, że jak jesteś większy to wszystko ci wolno? A, takiego! Jak wrócę do mojej normalnej wielkości, skopię ci ten wielki tyłek! A teraz, wracając... możliwe, że ten wybuch, to jutsu, nie tylko mnie ogłuszyło, ale i skurczyło do rozmiaru dziecka. Hmm... to może tłumaczyć, dlaczego wszystko mnie boli. Dobra, to teraz... jak ja składałem te pieczęci? Powinno być tygrys, baran, ptak, pies, tygrys, baran, byk. Zacząłem od tygrysa, to wiem. Potem był... baran? Czy nie? Cholera, no! Nigdy więcej picia z Kibą! Dobra, Naruto, skup się! Co było drugie?

Ibiki obserwował przez chwilę niemowlę, gaworzące do siebie gniewnie, po czym skierował się z nim w stronę wioski. Hokage czeka „niewielka" niespodzianka.

Kiedy tylko Ibiki przeniósł dziecko przez Bramę, poczuł na sobie pełne ciekawości spojrzenia. Westchnął w duchu, kierując się prosto w stronę budynku administracyjnego. Niemowlę w jego ramionach wierciło się zawzięcie, zupełnie jakby czuło się niekomfortowo w tej sytuacji. Nie dziwił mu się zbytnio, a raczej solidaryzował. Też miał ochotę tak krzyczeć czy wywijać kończynami. Ale ponieważ mu nie wypadało, musiał zadowolić się ponurą, wręcz pogrzebową miną.

Naruto wił się w ramionach Ibikiego jak piskorz, wydzierając się na całe gardło. Oczywiście, dla świata był to tylko niezrozumiały płacz, co tylko irytowało go jeszcze bardziej:

- Puszczaj mnie! Nie obmacuj mi tyłka, zboczeńcu! Chcę z powrotem być duży, zrób z tym coś, Morino! Zanieś mnie do baachan, ona mi pomoże! Bo mnie pozna, nie to, co ty, matole! Czy ty zostałeś szefem działu tortur z powodu postury? Zawsze myślałem, że chodziło o duży intelekt, ale jak widać sromotnie się myliłem! Jak tylko urosnę z powrotem, wyślę cię do okulisty, ty…! – w tym momencie serenada została gwałtownie urwana. Wzrok Naruto padł na kalendarz, stojący na wystawie mijanej przez nich księgarni. To, co zobaczył sprawiło, że poczuł, jak strach ściska mu żołądek. – C…co to ma być? To jakiś żart, prawda? PRAWDA?

Data na kalendarzu jednoznacznie wskazywała, że jest właściwy dzień i miesiąc, to prawda, ale trzydzieści lat wcześniej! Ale przecież to niemożliwe, nie mogłoby go rzucić w czasie! To jest…!

- _To JEST możliwe, dzieciaku_ – powiedział głos w jego głowie.

- _Kyuubi? Jak… jak to…?_

- _Normalnie. Namieszałeś w strukturze jutsu i użyłeś do tego mojej chakry. Efektem było cofnięcie nas trzydzieści lat wstecz. Nie obyło się bez efektów ubocznych. Zacząłeś się kurczyć. W chwili, w której zredukowało cię do półrocznego dziecka, a proces się nie zatrzymał, użyłam mojej chakry do zatrzymania tego. Zużyłam na to mnóstwo sił, doceń to, dzieciaku. Gdyby nie ja, już by cię nie było._

Mało osób zdawało sobie sprawę z faktu (no dobra, Naruto podejrzewał, że był jedyną osobą na świecie, która o tym wiedziała), że Kyuubi no Kitsune, najpotężniejsze spośród biju, to samica. I to diabelnie opiekuńcza – ale o tym z pewnością poinformowany był jedynie blondynek, któremu przypadło być nosicielem lisicy, a także, jej prywatną decyzją, jej przyszywanym dzieckiem. Nie raz i nie dwa miał trudności z zapanowaniem nad jej furią, kiedy źle go traktowano. Przyzwyczaił się. Ba! Było mu bardzo przyjemnie, w końcu przez wiele lat była ona jedyną, która w ogóle się nim przejmowała.

- _Czekaj, czekaj!_ – Naruto uparcie odmawiał przyjęcia do wiadomości niezwykłych faktów. – _Cofnęło nas w czasie? 30 lat? Jak to odkręcić?_

- _Przez najbliższe kilka lat raczej na to nie licz_ – Kyuubi ziewnęła ze zmęczeniem. – _Musisz podrosnąć, jako niemowlę czy brzdąc nie dasz rady tego odwrócić. Poza tym masz teraz takie same zasoby chakry, jak wtedy, kiedy faktycznie byłeś półrocznym dzieckiem. Muszą wzrosnąć, na takie jutsu potrzebujesz o wiele więcej chakry._

- _Pożyczę twoją_ – powiedział pewnie.

- _Zużyłam sporo podczas tej podróży_ – odparła. – _Jestem zmęczona, dzieciaku. Muszę odpocząć. Na razie musisz się jakoś wpasować w te czasy. Potem wrócimy do domu. Potraktuj to jako nauczkę za rzucanie jutsu po alkoholu i prochach._

- _Dobrze… a jak wrócę, zabiję Kibę_ – zdecydował mściwie.

Hiruzen Sarutobi, Sandaime Hokage Konoha Gakure no Sato, Bóg Shinobi, Profesor. Bez względu na to, jak wielu tytułów by nie posiadał, jak wielkim szacunkiem by go nie darzono, była jedna rzecz, która nie miała dla niego za grosz respektu i z którą sromotnie przegrywał każde starcie. Tą rzeczą była robota papierkowa. Stosy dokumentów piętrzące się na jego biurku, skutecznie zajmujące cały jego czas.

- I dziwić się Nidaime Hokage, że chciał zredukować systemy administracyjne – mruknął ponuro, podbijając pieczęć na kolejnym papierzysku. – Słowo daję, to mnie kiedyś zabije albo… Proszę wejść!

Do gabinetu wkroczył młody Morino, którego Sarutobi widział jako przyszłego szefa Departamentu Przesłuchań i Tortur. Ibiki już teraz cieszył się tam szacunkiem oraz miał wyrobioną opinię nieugiętego śledczego, któremu nic nie umknie. Bardzo często zdarzało się, że kiedy zjawiał się w gabinecie Hokage, zadziwiał go wydobytymi z więźniów informacjami.

Jednak to, czym postanowił zaskoczyć swojego przełożonego tym razem, było… nietypowe. Mianowicie Morino trzymał w ramionach wyrywającego się zawzięcie niemowlaka, który wydzierał się na całe gardło.

Fajka Sarutobiego upadła na biurko, kiedy z szoku zastygł z otwartymi ustami. Ibiki położył dziecko na raporcie z misji rangi D, krótko i zwięźle streścił, skąd wziął malucha, po czym wyszedł, na odchodnym rzucając:

- Teraz to już twój problem, Hokage-sama. Miłego dnia.

Drzwi trzasnęły, oznajmiając jego wyjście. Hiruzen spojrzał w dół. Para błękitnych oczu wpatrywała się w niego jakby z zadowoleniem, w jego stronę ufnie wyciągnięte były małe rączki. Maleństwo szczebiotało coś radośnie.

Naruto patrzył na staruszka Hokage z zadowoleniem, wołając przy tym:

- Hokage-jiji! Jak to miło zobaczyć cię żywego! W końcu jakaś inteligentna, myśląca osoba…! – Naruto urwał, patrząc na głupią minę Sandaime'a z rozczarowaniem. – Dobra, jednak cofam to o inteligentnej osobie.

Hiruzen powrócił do rzeczywistości dopiero, kiedy radosny szczebiot dziecka przeszedł w pełne złości mamrotanie. Podniósł je i wyszedł z nim z gabinetu, mówiąc do swojej sekretarki:

- Wezwij oddział MG-12.

Sandaime myślał nad swoim problemem, co chwilę zezując na niego z namysłem. Natomiast rzeczony „problem" leżał sobie spokojnie na jego kolanach, niesamowicie zafascynowany swoją nogą. Choć nie było to spowodowane jego chęcią poznania nowych rzeczy, jak przypuszczał Hokage, ale czymś zupełnie innym:

- Cholera jasna, jak to się mogło stać, że jesteś taka mała, durna stopo? Jak niby mam tobą kopnąć tego pchlarza? Nawet nie poczuje!

W tym momencie rozległo się pukanie do drzwi i oboje, Sarutobi i Naruto, skierowali swoje spojrzenia w tamtą stronę. Hokage zawołał „Wejść!" i do gabinetu wsunął się młody, siedemnastoletni blondyn o błękitnych oczach. Ubrany w tradycyjny strój shinobi, na jego czole lśniła opaska z symbolem Liścia.

- Chciałeś mnie widzieć, Hokage-sama – powiedział spokojnie, patrząc z zaciekawieniem na niemowlę w ramionach przywódcy wioski. Ten uśmiechnął się łagodnie i przywołał młodzieńca ruchem ręki, mówiąc:

- Spójrz, Minato. Czyż on nie jest uroczy? – wskazał na maleństwo, które aktualnie wpatrywało się w przybysza szeroko otwartymi oczętami.

- Tak, oczywiście – blondyn przytaknął dla świętego spokoju. Nieszczególnie lubił małe dzieci, może dlatego, że zupełne nie wiedział, jak się toto obsługuje. – Hokage-sama, dlaczego zostałem wezwany?

- Właśnie z jego powodu – Sarutobi wskazał na dziecko, po czym powiedział, podając swojemu podwładnemu kilka kartek – Ibiki Morino znalazł go dzisiaj w krzakach niedaleko wioski. Nakazałem pobrać próbkę DNA malca i przepuścić ją przez naszą bazę. Miałem nadzieję, że znajdziemy jakichś krewnych. Jednak nie spodziewałem się takiego wyniku.

Młodzieniec z zaciekawieniem spojrzał na dokumenty tylko po to, by gwałtownie wciągnąć powietrze i wyraźne zblednąć.

- To… to jest…!

- Dokładnie, Minato – Sarutobi patrzył niego surowo. – To twój syn.

- Ale…

- Szczerze powiedziawszy, jestem rozczarowany, mój chłopcze. W końcu to tylko dziecko. Nawet, jeśli jesteś młody i nie chcesz jeszcze wychowywać dziecka, porzucanie go w lesie jest szczytem okrucieństwa. Nie mógł się przecież obronić i …

- Ale ja o nim nie wiedziałem! – przerwał blondyn. – Nie miałem zielonego pojęcia, że mam syna!

- …Ach tak. To wszystko zmienia, wybacz mi moje oskarżenia – Sarutobi uśmiechnął się przepraszająco. – No cóż, pozostaje mi zatem pogratulować ci oraz oddać dziecko. Mam nadzieję, że wychowasz go poprawnie.

- Dzię… CO? – krzyknął zdumiony Minato w tym samym momencie, w którym maluch zaczął głośno krzyczeć, wymachując groźnie piątkami.

W chwili, w której zobaczył w gabinecie swojego ojca, Naruto poczuł zalewającą go falę sprzecznych uczuć. Złość, chęć mordu, wściekłość – z powodu piekła, jakie ten mu zaserwował… choć obecnie bardziej adekwatne będzie stwierdzenie „zaserwuje". Radość, żal, tęsknota – bądź co bądź to nadal jego ojciec, do którego tęsknił jako małe dziecko. Jednak kiedy tylko usłyszał, że ma trafić pod jego opiekę, uczucie złości wzięło górę. Swoje niezadowolenie objawił głośnym krzykiem protestu, którego, oczywiście, nikt nie zrozumiał:

- Nie. Ma. Mowy! Nie zgadzam się! Protestuję! On nie jest osobą, której można powierzyć dziecko! Tylko popatrz, co mi zaserwował w dniu urodzin! A potem mnie bezczelnie porzucił, umierając! Nie jest wystarczająco odpowiedzialny, słyszysz, jiji? Poza tym jest nieletni! Kami-sama, on jest młodszy ode mnie! Nie chcę iść do niego, jiji! Nie waż się mnie mu oddawać, słyszysz?

- Co mu się dzieje? – zapytał Minato, obserwując płaczące dziecko z dozą nieufności. Hiruzen sprawdził pieluchę, po czym odparł:

- Sucho. Zatem pewnie jest głodny.

- Ja ci dam głodny! – udarł się Naruto. – Jestem, cholera, wściekły! Jeśli on mnie dotknie, odgryzę mu rękę, Kami mi świadkiem!

- Spokojnie, malutki, już dostaniesz swoje mleko – powiedział łagodnie Sarutobi, kołysząc niemowlę w ramionach. Chwilkę później do gabinetu weszła sekretarka, która zręcznie przejęła malca i przysunęła mu do buzi butelkę. Naruto, mimo, że był bardzo niezadowolony, wziął smoczek do buzi i zaczął ssać mleko, choć w duchu wyklinał bark zębów i niemożność jedzenia normalnego, ludzkiego pożywienia (ramen). Kiedy dziecko opróżniło butelkę, sekretarka podała je z powrotem Hokage, po czym wyszła.

- A zatem, Minato, jesteś ojcem – Sarutobi uśmiechnął się łagodnie. – Twój synek jest zdrowym, półrocznym dzieckiem, które rozwija się naturalnie, nie wykryto żadnych nieprawidłowości.

- _A to ciekawe_ – zastanowił się w duchu Naruto. – _Nie wykryli Kyuubi? Jakim cudem?_

- _Bo namieszałam z twoim DNA_ – odparła lisica. – _Dla zamaskowania mojej obecności i dla ukrycia twojej tożsamości. Co prawda osiągnęłam mój cel tylko połowicznie, bo nie zdążyłam zmienić struktury DNA ojca, ale przynajmniej nikt nie odkryje, kto jest twoją prawdziwą matką._

- _Aha, to wiele… ŻE CO?_

- _Zrozum, dzieciaku. Nie miałam zielonego pojęcia, jak bardzo nas rzuciło. Mogło się okazać, że twoi rodzice jeszcze się nie poznali, są w wieku, w jakim ty jesteś teraz albo wręcz jeszcze nie przyszli na świat. Chciałam zamaskować oba DNA, ale zdążyłam tylko jedno. Jak jednak widać, twój ojciec ma już za sobą pierwszy stosunek i to z kimś, kogo tu nie ma, bo nie zarzeka się, że to niemożliwe, żebyś był jego synem._

- _Cudownie_ – blondynek jęknął w duchu. – _To co ja teraz…?_

- Hokage-sama, ja… rozumiem, że skoro to mój syn, to powinienem się nim zająć – powiedział w tym momencie Minato, przerywając tok myślowy Naruto. – Ale… nie czuję się do tego gotowy. Poza tym jest środek wojny, jestem potrzebny na froncie. Dlatego… dlatego prosiłbym cię o umieszczenie go w jakiejś rodzinie zastępczej.

Sarutobi skinął głową ze smutkiem. Nie widać było, żeby zaskoczyła go ta decyzja. W przeciwieństwie do Naruto, który nagle zmienił zdanie co do mieszkania z ojcem.

- CO? Nie ma mowy, nie zgadzam się! Patafian jeden, chce mnie porzucić! Znowu! Ani się waż, kretynie! Chciało się przyjemności bez odpowiedzialności, to trzeba było zainwestować w prezerwatywę! Masz się mną sam zająć i kropka! Nie chcę do żadnej rodziny zastępczej! Słyszysz mnie, matole?

- Skoro jesteś pewien – Hiruzen wstał i wyciągnął dziecko w stronę młodego jounina. – Poszukam dla niego nowy dom, ale dopóki go nie znajdę, musisz się nim zająć.

- Ale ja nie wiem jak! – zaprotestował Minato, odsuwając się od dziecka.

- To całkiem proste – Sandaime uśmiechnął się wesoło. – Musisz dbać, żeby miał suchą pieluchę, pełny brzuszek i żeby było mu ciepło. Bułka z masłem.

- Ale… – blondyn urwał, kiedy Hokage wręcz wepchnął niemowlę w jego ręce. – Ja nawet nie mam nic dla dzieci w domu i…

- Moja sekretarka napisze ci listę niezbędnych rzeczy oraz poda instrukcje odnośnie opieki nad dzieckiem – starszy mężczyzna usiadł z powrotem w swoim fotelu, sięgając po leżące na biurku dokumenty. – A teraz idźcie już, mam dużo pracy. O, właśnie. Nazywa się Naruto, na szyi miał medalion z tym imieniem.

Medalion, który Midori podarowała mu na dwudzieste urodziny. Nigdy go nie zdejmował, podobnie jak naszyjnika Pierwszego Hokage. Teraz jednak na jego szyi wisiał tylko ten medalion. Wiedział o tym, bo już się nim wcześniej bawił z nudów, leżąc w ramionach Sandaime'a.

Minato westchnął cierpiętniczo i wyszedł z gabinetu, trzymając w objęciach największą niespodziankę, jaką, w swoim przeświadczeniu, mógł otrzymać od losu.

Nawet nie wiedział, jak trafne są jego myśli.


	2. Pierwsze dni

Dobra… po długim oczekiwaniu nowa nocia, mam nadzieję że mnie nie wyzabijacie za tę ciszę. Przepraszam za długie odstępy między notkami, ale… no w tym roku mam na głowie pracę magisterską, remont domu koszmar, nie życzę najgorszemu wrogowi =.= i parę spraw prywatnych, więc czasem pasuje mi użyć Kage Bunshin niestety nie umiem Postaram się dodać coś szybciej niż tym razem, ale proszę o wyrozumiałość. I komentarze. Naprawdę podnoszą na duchu w bardziej ponure dni.

**II. Pierwsze dni**

- _Nienawidzę__ go!_ – warczał w duchu Naruto, kiedy podróżował w ramionach swojego ojca. Starał się nie zwracać uwagi na ten irracjonalny, dziecięcy ból w sercu, który poczuł na wieść, że ten chce się go pozbyć… znowu. By nie pogrążać się w depresji, zdecydował się odreagować złością. Dlatego też kopał przeklęcie małymi nóżkami i wymachiwał wcale nie większymi rączkami, krzycząc ile wlezie. Czerpał sadystyczną przyjemność z tego, że mógł bezkarnie zwyzywać swojego rodziciela, a nikt się nie przyczepi, bo nikt nie zrozumie nawet jednego słowa.

- Bezmózgi dupek – wyliczał złośliwie. - Skotficzała maszynka do mielenia języka… Wiesz, gdyby za powierzchnię mózgu pobierali podatek, to ty zdecydowanie dostałbyś jakiś rabat… Masz coś z rycerza. Wiesz co? Zakuty łeb… A w ogóle to gratuluję sukcesu w starciu z walcem.

- _Dzieciaku__… __jak __czepiasz __się __jego __wyglądu, __to __pamiętaj, __że __ty __swój __po__ nim__ odziedziczyłeś_ – zauważyła Kyuubi.

- _Czyli__ to __tak, __jakbym__ ubliżał __sobie? __Dobra,__ przestanę__ naśmiewać __się __z __jego __wyglądu_ – blondyn zastanowił się chwilkę, po czym wznowił „litanię" – Twoim mózgiem mrówka mogłaby grać w golfa... o ile by trafiła w tę piłeczkę.

Minato obserwował gaworzące niemowlę kątem oka zastanawiając się, komu w górze podpadł, że ukarano go tak okrutnym żartem. No bo… dziecko? Do diabła, wątpił, żeby nadawał się do opieki nad marną rybką, a co dopiero mówić o blondwłosym berbeciu!

Pełen ponurych myśli kroczył przez wioskę, boleśnie świadom gradu ciekawskich spojrzeń. Bez wątpienia został sensacją tygodnia. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że jego dokonania na froncie sprawiły, że stał się niezwykle popularny (ciężko było nie zauważyć, kiedy jego fanklub powiększył się czterokrotnie!). A teraz szedł przez wioskę, niosąc w ramionach gaworzące wesoło niemowlę. Propos małego… kiedy tak mamrotał, patrząc na niego z zadowoleniem, Minato mógł nawet przyznać, że dzieciak jest na swój sposób uroczy. Nie, żeby to zmieniało cokolwiek! Nie zamierzał się nim zająć! Cholera, nawet nie kojarzył jego matki! Która była, swoją droga, osobną sprawą do rozważenia. Kimkolwiek by nie była, Minato zamierzał ją znaleźć i dowiedzieć się, dlaczego zostawiła półroczne niemowlę samo w lesie! Bestialstwo!

Nękany sprzecznymi myślami młodzieniec wszedł do sklepu dziecięcego, już od progu jęcząc:

- Asami, ratuj!

- Minato-kun? – młoda szatynka, stojąca za kasą, spojrzała na niego z zaskoczeniem. – Co ty tu robisz? I co trzymasz…? Och, jakie słodkie maleństwo!

- Tia… pomóż mi! – Minato wyciągnął w jej stronę listę, która dostał od sekretarki Hokage. – Muszę się nim zająć przez jakiś czas, dopóki Sandaime-sama nie znajdzie mu nowej rodziny, ale nie mam nic w domu, więc…

- Dlaczego ty? Przecież… – urwała, widząc jego spojrzenie, które wyraźnie mówiło, żeby nie wnikała. Westchnęła i pokręciła głową z uśmiechem – Oczywiście, że ci pomogę, Minato-kun. Daj mi małego, dobiorę mu ubranka i resztę wyprawki. A ty… może idź do księgarni i kup sobie kilka poradników?

- Dobry pomysł – mruknął, podając jej niemowlę. – Wrócę za pół godziny. Wystarczy ci tyle czasu?

- Oczywiście, jeszcze zostanie – roześmiała się, sprawnie kołysząc malca w ramionach. – No idź, ja sobie zostanę z tym ślicznym aniołkiem.

- _Ja __jej __dam__ aniołka!_ – zdenerwował się Naruto tylko po to, by mruknąć z przyjemności, kiedy zaczęła go delikatnie pieścić. – _To__ jest __całkiem__ przyjemne. __Nikt __mnie __tak __wcześniej __nie __traktował__… __to__ jest__… __to__ jest__…_

- _…__prawie __jak __dotyk __matki, __dzieciaku_ – mruknęła cicho Kyuubi, obserwując to z żalem ze swojej klatki. Nigdy nie darowała Konoha, że odebrano mu podstawowy przywilej każdego dziecka: matczyną troskę i miłość.

Naruto spojrzał w górę, by napotkać pełne czułości spojrzenie fioletowych tęczówek.

- Już, już, kochanie – powiedziała Asami Noru, w przyszłości znana jako bohaterka, która w czasie Trzeciej Wojny Shinobi ocaliła tysiące dzieci. – Zajmę się tobą. A twój głupi ojciec niech sobie myśli, że się nie domyśliłam, kim jesteś.

* * *

><p>Kiedy Minato wrócił do sklepu, Asami akurat żegnała jakąś podekscytowaną parę. Kobieta miała wyraźnie zarysowany pod bluzką brzuch, widać było, że jest w ciąży. Kiedy przyszli rodzice odeszli, Asami uśmiechnęła się do przyjaciela i powiedziała, wskazując na parę zwojów:<p>

- Zapieczętowałam ci całe zakupy, chwała Kami nauczyłeś mnie, jak to robić. Tak będzie ci o wiele poręczniej.

- Dziękuję. Co ja bym bez ciebie zrobił? – szybko spakował zwoje i zerknął na nią. – Gdzie mały?

- Tutaj – chwyciła malca, który do tej pory leżał wygodnie w stojącym obok kojcu. – Bezczelnie wykorzystałam artykuł wystawiony na sprzedaż. A wiesz, co jest najśmieszniejsze? Odkąd go tu wsadziłam, już sześć par kupiło taki sam. Właścicielka jest zachwycona, zapytała, czy moglibyśmy „opiekować" się nim częściej.

- Gadaj z rodzicami – mruknął Minato, odbierając od niej dziecko. Widząc wymowne spojrzenie kobiety uniósł pytająco brew. – No co?

- Nie wyprzesz się go – odparła spokojnie. – Normalnie jakby skórę zdjął.

- Asami…

- Nie, Minato-kun – przerwała widząc, że szykuje się do wyjaśnień. – Nie musisz mi się spowiadać, z kim i kiedy. To twoje życie. Interesuje mnie tylko, dlaczego nie chcesz przyznać, że to twój syn. I dlaczego powiedziałeś, że masz się nim zająć tylko przez jakiś czas.

- Bo tak jest – odparł spokojnie, poprawiając sobie w ramionach dziecko, któremu wyraźnie nie podobało się miejsce, w którym obecnie przebywało. – Nie wiem nawet, kto jest matką. Proszę, nie komentuj. Nie chciałem tego ciężaru i nie zgadzam się, aby mnie nim obarczono. Hokage ma mu znaleźć rodzinę zastępczą. Nie mam czasu na wychowywanie dzieci, jest środek wojny. Poza tym w ogóle się na tym nie znam.

- Jak większość młodych rodziców – prychnęła. – Wszystko przychodzi z czasem. Dziwię ci się, wiesz? Ten malec… jak byliśmy młodsi zawsze narzekałeś, że jesteś jedynym dzieckiem w rodzinie. Po śmierci twoich rodziców sam przyznałeś, że tęsknisz za jakąś rodziną. I kiedy w końcu ktoś z góry ci ją przysłał w postaci tego malca, ty go odstawiasz jak… jak… jak jakąś zabawkę!

- Nie chcę go – powtórzył uparcie. Westchnęła i pozwoliła mu wyjść ze sklepu, z płaczącym dzieckiem w ramionach. Kiedy wyszedł, szepnęła ze smutkiem:

- Obyś nie zmienił zdania, kiedy już będzie za późno, Minato-kun.

* * *

><p>Naruto wiercił się w ramionach ojca, ignorując nieznane uczucie komfortu, które czuł za każdym razem, kiedy mężczyzna go trzymał. Odmawiał zaakceptowania faktu, że przy swoim pierwowzorze genetycznym czuł się bezpieczny. Odgradzał się od niego, od jakiejkolwiek więzi z nim. By nie dać się zranić. Po raz kolejny.<p>

Jednocześnie błękitne oczy lustrowały z zaciekawieniem niewielkie, aczkolwiek komfortowe mieszkanie przyszłego Yondaime Hokage. Podobało mu się, że każdy pokój był utrzymany w innych odcieniach. I tak: przedpokój był beżowy, salon ciemnobrązowy z kremowym wypoczynkiem, kuchnia słoneczno-żółta z białymi meblami, łazienka zielona, sypialnia mężczyzny granatowa z białymi meblami, a pokój gościnny, w którym klon mężczyzny ustawił odpieczętowane ze zwoju dziecięce łóżeczko – lawendowa, z podobnymi meblami jak w pierwszej sypialni.

Naruto wierzgnął, kiedy został włożony do łóżeczka i zaburczał niezadowolony na nagłą utratę kontaktu fizycznego i ciepła. Zaraz jednak zganił się w duchu, że przecież on ojca nienawidzi i wcale go nie potrzebuje. Zamiast tego szeroko otwartymi oczami wpatrywał się w niego, kiedy ten odpieczętowywał kolejne zakupy i układał je tak, by mieć je w razie czego pod ręką. Nie mógł powstrzymać dzikiego rechotu (wyszło słodkie chichotanie), kiedy ten skrzywił się na widok pieluch. Minato odwrócił się i spojrzał na dziecko niezdecydowany, po czym westchnął i mruknął, patrząc na nie z wyrzutem:

- Bawi cię to, co?

- _Nawet __nie __wiesz,__ jak__ bardzo_ – odparł w duchu Naruto. Jednocześnie przyszedł mu do głowy pewien pomysł – _Ta __cała __akcja __z __podróżą __w__ czasie __może __mieć __i __swoje __dobre __strony. __Przynajmniej __zemszczę __się, __choć__ częściowo, __na __tym__ idiotozaurze. __Nawet, __jeśli __zemsta __z __przyczyn __oczywistych __musi __nabrać __nieco __naiwną__ formę._

O, tak. Naruto nie zamierzał przepuścić okazji do tego, by bezkarnie dokopać Konoha no Kiroi Senko i odpłacić się za to, że ten go zostawił wtedy, kiedy chłopiec potrzebował go najbardziej.

* * *

><p>Naruto był grzeczny. Nawet bardzo grzeczny. Bez sprzeciwu wypił mleko i dał się położyć do łóżeczka. W ciszy obserwował, jak jego nieletni ojciec zakłada pieczęć, która miała informować go o wszystkim, po czym wychodzi bez słowa czy jednego czułego gestu, skierowanego w stronę dziecka. Później młodzieniec w ciele niemowlęcia uważnie nasłuchiwał szumu wody, a kiedy ten umilkł, skrzypienia podłogi czy szelestu pościeli. Po dłuższej chwili zdecydował, że jego ojciec prawdopodobnie już przysnął i czas rozpocząć zemstę.<p>

Wyjął schowaną dotąd za kaftanikiem zabawkę, którą wyłudził w sklepie od cioci Asami. Niby wiedział, że kobieta nie jest z nim spokrewniona i w ogóle, ale zdecydował, że jest fajna i on chce, żeby została jego ciocią. Kropka.

Teraz przyjrzał się uważnie swojej Broni Ostatecznej. Gumowy kunaik z piszczałką w środku. Bardzo irytującą piszczałką. O czym Konoha no Kiroi Senko miał się zaraz przekonać na własnej skórze.

- Buhahaha! Jestem zły, tak bardzo zły. Tak bardzo, bardzo zły – nucił pod nosem Naruto, rozpoczynając swoisty koncert poprzez gniecenie, gryzienie i uderzanie zabawką we wszystko dookoła. Zarechotał w duchu, kiedy usłyszał zduszony jęk z sąsiedniego pokoju. Skrzypnięcie materaca oraz podłogi wykazało, że zaraz wpadnie tu ojciec. Zachwycony chłopak machnął kunaikiem trochę zbyt mocno, przez co zabawka wypadła przez pręty łóżeczka i z piskiem upadła na podłogę. Naruto krzyknął ze złością:

- No nie! I jak ja mam odzyskać moją za… erm, Broń Ostateczną?

W tym momencie do pokoju wszedł wyraźnie rozespany Minato.

- Mały, w nocy się śpi, nie hałasuje – ziewnął, podchodząc do łóżeczka. Naruto zamrugał, po czym wyciągnął małą rączkę w stronę leżącego na ziemi kunaika.

- Uuuuu!

- Hm? O, to dlatego płakałeś? Przestraszyłeś się, jak to upadło, co? No dobra, masz. Ale idź spać – starszy blondyn podał chłopcu zabawkę, po czym poprawił kołderkę i mruknął – Skąd on to w ogóle ma? Asami, zabiję cię.

- Łapy z daleka od cioci! – warknął wojowniczo Naru. Minato westchnął, po czym powiedział:

- A teraz spać, mały – po tych słowach wyszedł z pokoju.

- Przeterminowana musztarda – ocenił blondynek. Poleżał spokojnie jakieś dziesięć minut, medytując, po czym nagle zapytał w duchu, zaskoczony – _Dlaczego __mi __mokro __na __dole?_

- _Zlałeś __się, __dzieciaku_ – odparła spokojnie wyraźnie rozbawiona Kyuubi.

- _A,__to__ wiele __tłu__… __ŻE__ CO?_ – poczuł, jak powoli zanurza się w odmętach upokorzenia.

- _Zlałeś __się_ – powtórzyła. – _To __normalne,__ w __tym__ wieku __nie __ma__ się __kontroli __nad __pęcherzem.__ No __już, __zawołaj __ojca, __musi__ ci __zmienić __pieluchę._

- _PO __MOIM __TRUPIE!_

- _Dzieciaku_ – lisica westchnęła zbolała. – _Musisz__ się __pogodzić __z __tym,__ że __przez __dłuższy __czas __będziesz __potrzebował __pomocy__ innych__ praktycznie __we __wszystkim. __A __jak __go __nie __zawołasz,__ to __jeszcze__ odparzysz__ sobie __tyłek.__ Poza __tym__ może __dojść __do __zapalenia __pęcherza. __Przechodziłeś __przez __to__ za __pierwszym__ razem._

- _Jakim__… __A! __Jak __naprawdę __byłem __mały? __Dlaczego?_

- _Leżałeś __w __mokrej __pieluszce __godzinami, __zanosząc__ się__ płaczem, __zanim __ktokolwiek __raczył __ci __ją __zmienić_ – odparła niechętnie. Słysząc te słowa zamilkł, zraniony. Po raz kolejny przypomniał sobie, że przecież w dzieciństwie nikomu na nim nie zależało. Poczuł bolesny ucisk w sercu. Westchnął boleśnie, mrugając zawzięcie, by odgonić nieproszone łzy. Następnie mruknął niechętnie:

- _W sumie nie mam za dużego wyboru, no nie?_ – nabrał powietrza w płuca i zaczął wołać tak głośno, jak się dało – Niańka, nie śpij, jak cię potrzebuję! No już, ty wielkoludzie! Chodź tutaj, rodzicielski obowiązek wzywa! Szeregowy Namikaze do raportu!

Drzwi otworzyły się i ponownie stanął w nich zaspany Minato. Ubrany w spodnie od piżamy i z sianem we włosach, przecierał zaspane oczy.

- Dlaczego ty nie chcesz spać? – jęknął boleśnie, gromiąc płaczące niemowlę wzrokiem.

- Jak mam spać matole, kiedy mam mokrą pieluchę? Zmień mi ją, idioto!

Minato podniósł dziecko z łóżeczka, niemal natychmiast czując wilgoć na pupie malca. Jęknął zbolały.

- Niee… to będzie tragedia – mruknął, po czym położył dziecko na stole. Zdjął mu mokre śpioszki i pieluchę, po czym, zerkając do książki o opiece nad dziećmi, przystąpił do wymiany pieluszki. Użył zasypki i tak dalej, mimo że nie było to najłatwiejsze. Małe nóżki wywijały na prawo i lewo, jakby chcąc trafić w jego nos.

- _No, __cholera!__ Dlaczego__ on__ się __rusza?__ Jak__ mam__ go__ walnąć __w__ nochal?_ – wściekał się w duchu Naruto. Kiedy mężczyzna zaczął mu wkładać suchą pieluchę, zaczął machać jeszcze bardziej zawzięcie.

W końcu jednak chłopczyk został przebrany i ułożony w łóżeczku, w którym klon zdążył zmienić prześcieradło. Maluch aż kwiknął z zadowolenia i obdarzył ojca czarującym uśmiechem i radosnym szczebiotem. Minato, wbrew sobie, odpowiedział uśmiechem.

- Heh, nie ma za co, mały – mruknął, po czym pogłaskał małą główkę i wyszedł, zupełnie nie zdając sobie sprawy z tego, co tak naprawdę oznaczał szczebiot Naruto:

- Super, nareszcie mam sucho. To bardzo pomocne, lepiej się ciebie wkurza z suchą pieluchą, matole. Nie dam ci dzisiaj pospać, więc się nastaw nerwowo.

Po wyjściu Minato chłopiec odczekał chwilę, po czym wznowił koncert swoim kunaikiem, z zadowoleniem słuchając irytujących pisków. Poczuł, jak zalewają go satysfakcja i radość, kiedy usłyszał z sąsiedniego pokoju zduszone 'Nieeeeee…" Nie przerywał jednak zabawy przez następną godzinę, po której w końcu postanowił się chwilę zdrzemnąć – zaczął już odczuwać znużenie.

Obudził go ból brzucha. Dobrze znał to uczucie, dlatego postanowił po raz kolejny przełknąć dumę (zadziwiające, jak często musiał to robić). Nabrał powietrze w płuca i wrzasnął:

- DAWAJ JEŚĆ!

Chwilę później zduszony jęk i skrzypienie podłogi oznajmiły, że pomoc nadchodzi. Minato wszedł, niemal na ślepo wyjął dziecko z łóżeczka i mruknął z wyrzutem:

- Ty to robisz specjalnie, prawda?

- Może jednak jest jeszcze jakaś nadzieja, że ta galareta w twojej głowie zacznie pracować – zarechotał Naru, po czym dodał zniecierpliwiony – A teraz dawaj jeść!

Starszy blondyn sprawdził dziecku pieluszkę, pokontemplował chwilę, po czym wysłał klona po mleko. Po jej otrzymaniu nakarmił nim malca. Zalały go nieznane uczucia, kiedy obserwował przyssane wręcz do butelki maleństwo, z zapałem wsuwające mleko.

- _Nienawidzę__ braku __zębów!__ Nienawidzę __tego__ małego,__ przeklęcie __niesamodzielnego __ciała!__ I__ nienawidzę__ jego!_ – warczał w duchu Naruto, wsuwając z zapałem swoją kolację. – _Hmm__… __nie __wiem,__ co__ do__ tego __dodał,__ ale __to__ smakuje__ jakoś__ inaczej__ niż __zwykle._

- _Po__ prostu __jest__ świeże_ – prychnęła Kyuubi, patrząc na swojego nosiciela z potępieniem. Podrapał się w tył głowy z zażenowaniem. Oczywiście mentalnie. W rzeczywistości zaciskał obie rączki na butelce. Dla Minato wyglądało to tak, jakby dziecko bało się, że w przeciwnym wypadku zostanie mu ona odebrana.

- Spokojnie, mały. Nikt ci nie zabierze twojego mleka – mruknął, poprawiając sobie niemowlę w ramionach. Kiedy chłopczyk zakończył posiłek, starszy blondyn odczekał jeszcze, aż mu się po nim odbije i zapakował go z powrotem do łóżeczka, dodając – No to teraz spać. Rozumiesz? Spać, nie rozrabiać.

Wyszedł, a Naruto niemal natychmiast zaczął piszczeć swoim kunaikiem. Zza drzwi usłyszał pełne frustracji warknięcie i wycedzone przez młodzieńca słowa:

- Nienawidzę tej przeklętej piszczałki! Broń z piekła rodem!

- Kocham tę irytującą piszczałkę! Dar z nieba! – zachichotał Naru, koncertując zawzięcie. Męczył swojego rodziciela jeszcze przez ponad godzinę, po czym sam padł, wykończony. Ku uldze Minato.

* * *

><p>Naruto uniósł powieki i ziewnął. Po krótkiej chwili kontemplacji lawendowego sufitu westchnął w duchu:<p>

- _To __nie __był __porąbany __sen, __nie?_

- _Nie_– odparła Kyuu. – _Naprawdę __utknęliśmy __w __przeszłości __pod__ tymczasową __opieką __twojego__ ojca. __Nieźle__ mu __dałeś __popalić __w __nocy._

- _Dzięki_– zmarszczył brwi. – _Co __się __stało? __Nie __planowałem __drzemki __jeszcze __przez __kilka __godzin._

- _Padłeś __ze __zmęczenia. __To __ciałko __potrzebuje__ dużo __czasu __na __regenerację __i __szybko __się __męczy._

- _…__Nienawidzę __tego __ciała_ – Naruto westchnął i rozejrzał się dookoła. Wówczas zdał sobie sprawę, że pod ręką nie ma jednej rzeczy. Rozejrzał się drugi raz, trzeci, czwarty… W końcu zrozumienie spłynęło na niego i wrzasnął z wściekłością – ZŁODZIEJ!

* * *

><p>Minato zerwał się, słysząc głośny wrzask z pokoju, w którym leżało dziecko. Szybko jednak zdał sobie sprawę, czym spowodowany jest ten hałas i uśmiechnął się pod nosem.<p>

- Niespodzianka, mały – mruknął z rozbawieniem, po czym przeszedł do pokoju. Malec kopał nóżkami i wymachiwał rączkami, zanosząc się głośnym płaczem. Zignorował wyrzuty sumienia, które go ogarnęły na ten widok, po czym powiedział, opierając się o szczebelki łóżeczka – Dzień dobry. Jak ci się spało? Bo mi świetnie, oczywiście po tym, jak w końcu raczyłeś zasnąć.

Odpowiedział mu jeszcze głośniejszy wrzask. Błękitne oczy spojrzały na niego z tak wielkim rozżaleniem, że ledwo opanował się przed tym, by wyjąć dziecko i czym prędzej oddać mu piekielny kunaik.

- Tak, twoja irytująca piszczałka została tymczasowo zarekwirowana – uśmiechnął się promiennie. – Tak więc liczę, że dzisiaj będzie nam się inaczej pracowało. A teraz chodź, dam ci jeść, już południe, na pewno jesteś głodny.

- _POŁUDNIE?_ – Naruto był w tak ciężkim szoku, że nawet nie zwrócił większej uwagi, kiedy młodzieniec podniósł go z łóżeczka. – _Spałem__ aż __do__ południa?__ Niech __to__ dunder __świśnie! __Straciłem__ tyle __godzin __z __torturowania __tego __idioty!_

- _Teraz __musisz __to__ nadrobić __w __dwójnasób, __dzieciaku_ – mruknęła Kyuu. – _Zwłaszcza, __że __on __ma__ zdecydowanie __zbyt __dużo __radości __z __odebrania __ci __zabawki._

- _Broni__ Ostatecznej!_ – poprawił oburzony Naruto. – _Ale __masz __rację. __Jeszcze __dam __mu __popalić. __Nikt __nie __zadziera __z __Uzumaki __Naruto.__ Nikt!_

Minato Namikaze miał się o tym wkrótce przekonać. A już Naruto w tym głowa, by odbyło się to bardzo boleśnie i pamiętliwie.

* * *

><p>Minato siedział na kanapie i próbował czytać zwój. Jednak niewiele mu z tego wychodziło. Nie potrafił się skupić przez płacz leżącego w pokoju obok dziecka. Naruto został nakarmiony i wykapany (chociaż była to droga przez mękę, Minato musiał się potem przebierać, bo był cały mokry. Włączając bieliznę!). Miał czystą pieluchę i mogłoby się wydawać, że powinien teraz być zadowolony. Ale gdzie tam, maluch urządzał koncert w postaci dzikiego ryku, łez i wrzasku już od dobrych trzech godzin, czyli dokładnie od chwili, w której się obudził. Młodzieniec czuł wyrzuty sumienia, jednak nie zamierzał oddawać mu piszczałki z piekła rodem. Zamiast tego starał się skupić na czytanym zwoju, w duchu błagając, by jednak Sandaime znalazł szybko jakąś rodzinę zastępczą, która zdjęłaby z niego ten niechciany ciężar.<p>

Po kolejnych piętnastu minutach odłożył zwój i poszedł do dziecka. To wyciągało przed siebie małe rączki, na mokrej od łez buzi malowała się totalna rozpacz.

- Uuuu… uuuu… uuu…

Westchnął ciężko. Następnie podszedł do łóżeczka i wyjął z niego malucha. Ten zakwilił i zaczął wiercić się w jego ramionach, jakby starając się uciec. Przytrzymał go i powiedział:

- No już, no już. Nie szalej, mały. Dobra, dobra, poddaję się! Dostaniesz ten swój kunaik z powrotem, ok?

Podszedł do komody i wyjął z niej piszczałkę. Chłopczyk aż kwiknął z zachwytu, kiedy zabawka trafiła do jego rączek. Natychmiast zaczął ją gryźć i ugniatać, wywołując bolesne dla ucha dźwięki. Towarzyszył im jego radosny, niewinny śmiech. Minato uśmiechnął się. Ten maluch na swój sposób był nawet słodki.

- TAK! Mam, mam z powrotem! Mój kunaik! Moja Broń Ostateczna! – Naruto zaśmiewał się tryumfalnie, ściskając zabawkę. – Wygrałem, wygrałem! Mwhahaha, jestem wielki!

- _Młody,__ chciałam__ cię __poinformować,__ że __ten __patafian __gapi __się __na__ ciebie __z __wyszczerzem_ – oznajmiła Kyuu. Naruto spojrzał na uśmiechniętego ojca, po czym ze złością uderzył go w nos kunaikiem, wołając:

- Zły rodzic! Niedobry rodzic!

Nie rozumiał, dlaczego jego pokaz złości jedynie rozbawił starszego blondyna.


End file.
